


Just a Drink

by Neo_Naughtager



Series: Liquid Gold and Solid Tears [2]
Category: Jroleplay (The Centricide Webseries Roleplay), Realicide - Grej (Web Series), The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cursed, Exhibitionism, I'm Sorry, Jojo Reference, Kinky, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Other, Power Play, Watersports, Why Did I Write This?, just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Naughtager/pseuds/Neo_Naughtager
Summary: Anmon awakes to Annih making tea in the kitchen, and gets more than he bargained for.In which I fucking did it again, writing piss fics but make it also a jojo reference
Relationships: Anarchist Polycule, Anarcho-Pacifist/Insurrectionary Anarchist, Annih/Anpac
Series: Liquid Gold and Solid Tears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Just a Drink

For all of his cursing and clanging, the nihilist was surprised the monarch didn’t come in to inspect the kitchen sooner. He gives him a wave, and the insurrectionary sets aside the pots he was messing with to give his justified hierarchical king a playful kiss.

“Hello, dearest Vassal~!” Anmon purrs. “How are you, this fine afternoon, hm?”

“Hey, babe. I woke up like an hour ago, so I’ve been fuckin’ great, I guess.”

The monarch fluffs his hair, pulling back to examine the mess the other anarchist had made- it in all honesty looked like a tornado had blown through the basement kitchen. “What are you up to in here, dear? Making more meth, I presume?”

Annih laughs at the accusation, shaking his head.

“Nah, not today. Pac’s been having a pretty hard time since the riot last week, so’s I thought I might make ‘em some tea, help em relax a bit, ya know?” He shrugs, making some sort of attempt at cleaning up. All he really did was make it worse.

“That is…” Anmon smiles a bit. “Surprisingly nice of you, Vassal! I’m proud.”

The nihilist chuckles as he grabs a tea kettle, examining it. “Tch, what? Your feral lil’ man can be soft sometimes…” He pauses, looking at his reflection in the metal for a moment. Something close to a genuine smile crosses his face. “... Especially for my doll…”

“Ah well, if you need any help, I’m right here!” The monarch seems to beam as he leans against the counter. “I can make a pretty good cup of tea if I do…” He… gets distracted by the sound of a zipper being undone, cocking his head to the side. “... What are you doing?”

Anmon watches in shock and horror as Annih whips out his dick, pissing directly into the teapot. For a long moment, there was no other sound besides the hissing of urine against the metal, and Anfash in the other room yelling slurs as he played video games. The fact that the monarch was so speechless was… funny to the insurrectionary, in a way. He eventually shakes the last of the piss off, tucking his dick away.

“Hm, no. I think I got this~” Annih smirks as he closes the kettle, setting it aside.

It seems, however, the monarch didn’t share his humor on the subject. His tone is very cautionary when he speaks.

“… Vassal, I-I understand you two like to prank each other, but I cannot let you just… That’s-”

“It's what?” Annih says, daring the king to say something. When he can't get it out he laughs, putting a hand on his hip. “Look, Pac’s gonna love it, don’t worry… It’s a- It’s a little thing of ours~”

Anmon pauses for a moment, trying to get himself together. He adjusts his crown, looking over at the nihilist with a puzzled expression.

“I… think it would be best if I didn't ask further… Are all of you are so deg-... Pac, really?”

The insurrectionary rolls his eyes playfully. “Tch, if you doubt me, then just watch…” He turns to the entrance with a smirk “Yo! How's it going, princess~?”

With perfect timing, Anpac trots into the kitchen with a yawn. They wave at the two other anarchists, wrapping their blanket tighter around their shoulders.

“Hi you two…” They say, a hint of sleep still in their voice. “I was just gonna get started on dinner… I napped for a bit too long I think… I’ll get started right away, though!”

Annih gives their comments a dismissive wave, relaxing at the kitchen table. “Ah, don't worry ‘bout all that, babe. I gotcha.” He motions for the pacifist to join him. 

“Oh were you two already getting started? I can help out then-”

A quick glance over shows Anmon still confusedly watching, and Annih smirks at this. All according to keikaku. Well, mostly according. But what’s an audience to a born performer?

“I said we got it, cupcake.” The nihilist chuckles. “Hey now, you look a little stressed babe, am I right? We can handle it.”

They mull it over in their heads, agreeing quietly with him. 

With a pleased sigh, Annih sits back, crewing on his cigarette. “Well now! Don't just stand there, take a load off. Let's have a drink, chat!”

The nihilist pours Anpac a cup, looking over at Anmon every now and then to gauge his reaction. This was… fun in a way. He had barely said anything yet, merely giving the pacifist a curt nod when they entered. Annih was, suffice to say, intrigued by the whole display.

“There ya go, doll” He says with a sly smirk. “I hope you enjoy it.”

They take the cup with a smile and a nod, and the nihilist attempts to keep the conversation casual.

“So, how’s that leg of yours doing, Princess?”

They shrug, letting out a soft yawn. “Oh, alright I guess- Second time I’ve been shot in that leg, so no big deal?”

“No big deal?” Anmon says as he sits between the nihilist and the pacifist, a strained smile on his face. “Vassal, don’t say such nonsense! Your safety and health is one, one of the biggest deals there are to deal with!”

The sudden burst of words from the monarch told Annih the obvious- he was attempting to distract Pac from getting anywhere close to drinking the “tea”. But a saboteur was not something the nihilist was unfamiliar with- and it seemed as if the situation would soon sort itself out, if the vibes were anything to go off of. 

“V-Vassal I-” Anmon tries, but can’t seem to get the words out. Running out of 

“It’s really no issue at all! uhm…” They turn towards Annih. “Uhm...thanks for the tea!”

Anpac smiles yet again, that cute little smile that Annih adores, and they bring the cup up to their lips. And immediately freeze. The nihilist smiles- They must have already noticed it. But he knew they wouldn’t back down from his little game. Looks like the it was his time to strike.

“Is there something wrong, sweets?” Annih says, tapping his fingers against the table. It took everything in his power not to evil laugh at this moment. You could say his Leone kinnie was starting to show. “You've already expressed ya gratitude for the tea, so what's with the sudden hesitation, hm doll? I believe we're past the niceties. Go ahead, drink away!”

He smiles, with just a hint of mischief. Glancing at Anmon, and then Anpac, the nihilist allows himself a single chuckle as he leans in close. “Is it not warm enough for ya?”

The monarch tries again to dissuade them. “Maybe they’re just-”

“It’s only a drink, dollface~” Annih cuts him off as he addresses the pacifist, reaching over to pat Anmon’s head a bit. No hard feelings, but there was work to be done here. An evening of the battlegrounds. Something something, Siberian Tundra.

“Hm?... Now what's going on here?” A familiar voice calls out. Egoist pops into view of the doorway, clearly tired, though not as if he’d slept. Was that alcohol Annih smelled? Probably. “I just wanted some coffee, this looks like a spooky interrogation...”

Before anyone could say anything, the insurrectionary glances at Anpac, giving them a knowing look. They blush in response, but not before playfully sticking their tongue out at him, adjusting their blankets. They were not backing out of this, it seemed. And that fact brought chills to the nihilist’s skin. Oh fuck yeah.

“Oh, it’s nothing! Everything's fine! You know, Annih went to the trouble of making a special cup of tea for me…”

To Annih’s delight and Anmon’s horror, the pacifist hesitantly takes a sip, making direct eye contact with the nihilist as they do so. And they don’t stop there. They throw the entire teacup back like a shot, and when they do return the cup to the table- it is completely empty.

Challenge accepted and completed.

At this point, Annih can’t help but let out a laugh. They did it, they honest to god just drank his piss in front of not one, but two of their other partners. For some reason he thought this shit was the funniest thing he’s ever seen. He didn’t even bother when Egoist shot him a confused look as he walked past to make his coffee, or the torrent of emotions that crossed over Anmon’s face as he tried to make sense of what the fuck just happened here. This- this was something for the history books.

“That’s more like it, doll~” He purrs, his voice laced with… a different sort of mischief this time around.

Annih stands to lean up against Anpac’s chair, sliding his hand onto their thigh to test the waters. If there was any time to back out of what they knew came next, it was now. But the pacifist touches his hand, squeezing it playfully as they nod a little at him. A clear ‘not quite’, if anything.

“Yeah and uhm- W-well I think I remembered I have to go check on the garden…” They say, crafting a rather solid excusal from the situation. They smile at Annih, winking. “Thanks for the tea.”

“Wait, pup.” The nihilist watches them start to move. It was time to make his exit as well. “Don’tcha wanna hang a little bit longer?” He smirks, his mind already bubbling with what he was gonna do with them.

Anpac tugs at their blankets, feigning as if they actually needed to think about it. “I… Maybe you could help?”

The nihilist chuckles softly, knowing much gardening was not about to get done. “I’d love too…”


End file.
